


Birth Of Twin Miracles

by Dangannerd6



Series: Danganronpa Kink Oneshots [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Belly Rubs, Breastfeeding, Childbirth, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangannerd6/pseuds/Dangannerd6
Summary: They say that once every millennia, a pair of twins are born on the night of Miracalia. Tonight is that night. Tonight, Ryoma Hoshi will give birth to a prince and princess.





	Birth Of Twin Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> I was dared.

Sophie was on her way to the throne room. She was holding a bag with warm water, cloth, and candles. Her shoulder-length Lavender hair was styled into a ponytail. The young girl closed her eyes as she thought about what would happen if she messed up. "I have arrived." the teenage girl announced as she set down the bag. "Good. Now then, it's time for your task." A young man wearing a Red cloak whispered as he grabbed Sophie's hand.  
.  
As they walked, Sophie turned to the man. "Alex, what even is my task?" she asked, holding the bag in her free hand. Alex didn't respond, the man smiling as he and Sophia reached the birthing chambers. Sophie gasped as she saw what her task would be. The girl saw Ryoma lying on a cot with his legs propped up, clutching his baby bump in one hand, and holding Gontas hand in the other. His eyes were pinched shut and his breathing was labored.

"Oh my God, I have to deliver a BABY?!" Sophie whispered to Alex. "Not just a baby. Twins." Alex corrected as he walked to Ryoma. Sophie followed, grabbing the bag and placing it on a table. The girl bent down to Ryoma and placed her hands on his knees. "Ryoma, how long were you in labor?" Sophie asked, visibly afraid. "A-About 20 m-minutes." Ryoma answered, running his free hand across his baby bump. Sophie turned to Gonta, who nodded. "Gonta's been here during those 20 minutes, supporting Ryoma." the palace Entomologist explained, kissing Ryomas cheek. The moment was cut short with Ryoma letting out an ear-splitting scream, clutching Gontas hand tighter. "Fuck. Why couldn't Ryoma go into labor AFTER Miracalia?" Sophie thought, spreading out the formers legs a little.

"PUSH, PUSH!" Sophie yelled, grabbing Ryomas leg and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Ryoma nodded, pinching his eyes shut as he pushed. "I-I didn't think that I'd be giving birth on Miracalia." he said in-between breaths. Ryoma turned to Gonta, who smiled and clutched his hand. "I know that you can do this." Gonta whispered encouragingly, gently rubbing his lovers baby bump with his free hand. "Guys, baby number 1's crowning." Alex said, snapping the others out of their moment. 

"O-OH GOD!" Ryoma yelled, tears lacing his eyes as he screamed. Sophie knelt down, ready to catch the first baby. "Ryoma, one last push and baby number 1 will be out." she encouraged Ryoma, smiling. The latter screamed as the first baby slid out. "Congratulations Ryoma, it's a boy." Sophie said as she cut the cord and handed the baby to Alex. "One down, one to go." Alex said, cleaning baby number 1.

"Sophie, p-promise that if I die due to complications, you'll take good care of my babies." Ryoma choked out, tears lacing his eyes as he bore down. "You have my word." Sophie replied, gently squeezing Ryomas leg. "I'm gonna need you to push when the next contraction hits." she said, returning to the task at hand. Once she returned to the task, a painful contraction hit Ryoma and he pushed. Crying, he held his lovers hand tighter than before as he let out an ear-piercing screech. All Sophie could hear was Ryomas shaky breathing and the occasional cry or scream.

Ryoma pushed as the contractions hit him, one at a time. "Baby number 2's almost out. Just one more push." Sophie encouragingly said, holding out her hands. She couldn't even hear herself think. Her silent prayer that she wouldn't go deaf was cut off when she heard Ryoma shriek. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GONTA WHEN THIS IS OVER, I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU FOR GETTING ME KNOCKED UP!" Ryoma yelled as the second baby came out. His death threat was cut off when baby number 2 cried. "It's a girl. Your sweet baby girl." Sophie whispered, using her dagger to cut the cord and handed the baby to Alex.

"Let me see my babies, I want to see what they look like." Ryoma said, voice almost destroyed from screaming. Sophie handed them the twins. Ryoma and Gonta gasped. The boy mostly resembled Ryoma, but had the eyes and skin of Gonta. The girl was the other way around, and had a beauty mark on her left cheek. "They're beautiful." Ryoma choked out as he cried. So, what are you going to name them?" Alex asked, holding an emerald medallion. "We agreed that we'll call the boy Solomon, and the girl Mina." Gonta answered, Ryoma being too surprised at how adorable the twins were to even speak. Alex gave them the emerald medallion and left the room to inform the king that the Miracalia birth was a success.

"Well, I'll give you a moment to yourselves." Sophie said as she closed the door. Ryoma took off his shirt and began breastfeeding the twins. "They're so cute." he cooed, resting his head on Gontas shoulder. Gonta simply nodded, smiling. "Shhhh, it's OK little ones. Mommy's here." Ryoma whispered as he began tearing up.

(Meanwhile)

"Your Majesty, the birth went well. Ryoma gave birth to a boy and a girl." Alex said, smirking. "Perfect. Tell them that I'll meet with them shortly." The king replied, getting off his throne. As Alex left, the king turned to Sophie. "Tell the public that Miracalia was a success." he whispered. Sophie nodded and ran to go tell the villagers.


End file.
